


Te amo hasta la luna y de regreso

by sofi16_1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi16_1999/pseuds/sofi16_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ven, bebé conmigo. Vamos a volar lejos de aquí, fuera de esta habitación con cortinas y este gris hospital simplemente desaparecerá</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo hasta la luna y de regreso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love you to the moon and back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772675) by [harrytomlinsonwhoops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrytomlinsonwhoops/pseuds/harrytomlinsonwhoops). 



\- Te amo hasta la luna y de regreso -

_-Harry tiene cuatro años y Louis tiene seis años-_

“¿Louis?” Harry pregunta, mirando pensativamente al juguete de tiranosaurio rex en su mano. “¿Qué sonido hacen los dinosaurios?”

“Todos los dinosaurios están muertos, Harry” Louis dice, frunciendo el ceño. “Una gran estrella la mató, porque ellos eran demasiado grandes y atemorizantes para que la gente esté cerca. Las cosas muertas no hacen sonido.”

“¿Louis?” Harry repite. “¿Qué significa ‘muerto’?”

Louis muerde su labio, absorto en sus pensamientos. “Muerto es ido. Es como dormir para siempre, creo. La abuelita de tu mamá está muerta. El papá de mi papá está muerto también. Eso significa que no los veremos otra vez.”

Harry muerde sus labios. “Fui a una fiesta una vez, para despedirme de mi abuelita. Excepto que ella no estaba ahí y todos estaban tristes y tuve que usar un traje que picaba. ¿Era eso porque ella estaba muerta?”

Es en momentos como estos cuando Louis recuerda que Harry solo tiene cuatro años. “Eso se llama funeral. Es cuando un montón de gente se juntan y lloran sobre extrañar a alguien. Mamá me dijo eso.”

“Eso no suena muy divertido,” Harry observa, poniendo su dinosaurio abajo. “¿Louis?”

“¿Sí, Harry?” Louis es una persona muy paciente cuando se trata de Harry. Cuando tu mejor amigo solo tiene cuatro años, tú prácticamente tienes que serlo.”

“Creo que deberíamos solo jugar con los carros. Los carros no pueden estar muertos, ¿no?” Harry mira arriba hacia Louis, con ojos amplios.

“No, Harry, los carros no mueren. Broom, broom” Él dice, rodando su carro azul hacia el rojo de Harry.

“Broom broom” Harry susurra, todavía contemplando al dinosaurio con una mirada confundida en su joven rostro.

- _Harry tiene seis años y Louis tiene ocho años_ -

Una vez Harry se cayó de un árbol y rompió su brazo y Louis pasó todo el tiempo gritando y llorando como si su hueso estuviera saliéndose de su brazo y el doctor del hospital tuvo que darle una inyección para calmarlo y Harry dijo luego que él ni siquiera había sentido dolor, porque Louis lo sintió todo por él.

- _Harry tiene ocho años y Louis tiene diez años_ -

“Despierta, despierta” Harry grita, saltando en la cama de Louis.

Louis refunfuña y abre los ojos, cerrándolos igual de rápido. “Está tan brillante, apaga la luz”, él gime.

Louis escucha a Harry tener una risita y eso le da la fuerza suficiente para abrir sus ojos. Harry es más o menos hermoso cuando ríe. “¡Eso es el sol, tonto! ¡Son las once, levántate!”

“Pero, ¿por qué?” Louis gime. “Estoy cansado.

“Eso es porque dormiste muy tarde ayer. Deberías haberte ido a dormir cuando yo lo hice, como un buen chico”

“A las diez no es tarde” Louis le dice. “Zayn se acuesta a las once, y él solo tiene nueve años.”

“Bueno, Liam se va a las nueve y media, y él tiene mejores notas que cualquiera de nosotros. Y también es mejor en soccer,” Harry dice, alzando una ceja a su mejor amigo. Lois se arrepiente del día que le enseñó a hacer eso.

“Liam apesta” Él le informa a Harry, estirándose.

“A las chicas les gusta Liam.” Harry contraataca. “A las chicas no les gustamos.”

Louis le da a Harry una mirada. “Eso es porque a nosotros no nos gustan las chicas” Él explica. A veces, él siente que la diferencia de dos años entre él y su mejor amigo es más que diez años.

Harry se ve confundido. “Me gustan las chicas. Caroline es bonita. También Hannah, y la he visto mirándote durante los recreos. A ella le gustas Louis, lo sé”

Louis ríe fuertemente. “Caroline tiene dieciséis años y es tu niñera, Harry. Y Hannah es tonta. Ella trató de besarme durante Inglés ayer.”

El rostro de Harry se torna de un rojo brillante. “Odio a Hannah,” él decide, cruzando sus brazos. “Ella es- ella es una cabeza de popó.”

“Una gran y apestosa cabeza de popó,” Louis coincide. “La señora Freeman le dio un tiempo de espera por besarme,” él dice, esperando hacer sonreír a Harry otra vez. Louis cree que incluso los perritos estarían tristes si Harry no sonreía. Louis piensa que la sonrisa de Harry es probablemente la más linda del mundo. Y Louis tiene diez años, así que no puede estar mal.

“Bien,” Harry bufa. “No dejes que ella te bese otra vez Lou, lo digo en serio.”

Harry es una persona muy celosa y Louis le dice eso. “¿Qué es ‘celoso’?” Harry pregunta.

“Es cuando yo te gusto tanto que no dejas que a otra persona le guste,” Louis explica. Eso es más o menos lo que su profesora dijo.

Harry piensa por un segundo. “Yo dejo que a Liam, Zayn e incluso Niall le gustes. Y a tu mama ya la bebé Lottie y a Mark.”

Louis sacude la cabeza.  “Pero a ellos les tengo que gustar, porque son mi familia. Tú no dejas que  a ninguna propia chica le guste.”

“Las chicas son tontas,” Harry murmura. Louis sonríe, y asiente en acuerdo.

“Hannah no tiene pelo rizado,” le dice a Harry. “Y tú sabes que el cabello rizado es mi favorito.”

Cuando Harry le sonríe, Louis siente como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, incluso salir de la cama.

 _-Harry tiene diez años y Louis tiene doce años_ -

Es martes el día que Harry falta al colegio por primera vez. Louis se apuró a la casa desde la estación del bus, y corrió pasando por su casa, encaminándose derecho a la de Harry. Cuando toca la puerta, es Anne quien contesta, su rostro rojo y manchado con lágrimas.

“Hola Anne,” Louis dice educadamente. Anne nunca lloraba. Ni siquiera cuando el conejo que él y Harry compartían se enfermó y murió, o cuando el propiamente dicho padre de Harry se fue, o cuando miraron Rugrats en Paris y Chuckie estaba triste porque o tenía una mamá.

“Hola Louis,” ella dijo, sonriéndole débilmente.

“¿Está Harry aquí? Él no estaba en el colegio hoy,” él le informa. “Harry siempre está en el colegio.”

“Él está en su habitación,” Anne susurra, más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. “Puedes subir, si quieres.” Louis le sonríe, y corre por las escaleras, agradecido de alejarse. Él odia cuando las chicas lloran, especialmente las mamás.

Louis reduce la velocidad cuando llega a la habitación de Harry, y un mal presentimiento se aloja en su estómago. Él toca suavemente la puerta, y espera hasta que la voz de Harry dice ‘Entra’, antes de abrirla.

“Hola,” Él dice, contemplando a su mejor amigo. Harry le sonríe, antes de inclinar su cabeza en confusión.

“¿Qué estás hacienda aquí?” él pregunta.

Louis da un paso más cerca a la cama de Harry. “No estabas en el colegio,” él explica. “Te extrañé. ¿Dónde estabas?”

Harry suspira. “Estaba en el hospital.” Louis siente que sus ojos se agrandan, y Harry responde su inarticulada pregunta. “Habían contusiones en mi espalda,” él dice. “Solo que - solo que yo no he herido mi espalda, Louis. Y vomité un montón esta mañana. Mi mama me llevó al doctor y él se puso todo callado y dijo que ella debía llevarme al hospital.”

“¿Qué dijo el hospital?” Louis susurra.

Harry mira a Louis, quien de pronto se siente como el menor en la amistad.  “Louis, ¿sabes lo que es cáncer?” él pregunta. Louis sacude su cabeza, y Harry sonríe un poco. “Yo tampoco lo sabía. Pero ahora lo hago. Cáncer es cuando hay cosas malas dentro de ti, y ellas comen todas las cosas buenas, hasta que nada queda. Y luego mueres y vas al cielo.”

Louis parpadea. “¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?” Y su voz es pequeña y se rompe lo cual ha estado pasando un montón últimamente porque Louis está creciendo y convertiéndose en un hombre pero esto no es un tipo de ruptura de voz de crecimiento, esto es el tipo de ruptura de voz de al borde de lágrimas.

“Porque tengo cáncer,” Harry dice, e inmediatamente rompe a llorar. Louis parpadea otra vez. Muchas veces en hilera y parpadea tantas veces que no puede ver más a Harry, porque lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos también.

“Pero, pero tú no puedes ir al cielo,” Louis protesta, uniéndose a Harry en su cama. “Yo no estoy en el cielo, rizado, así que eso significa que tú no estás autorizado para ir ahí tampoco.” Harry comienza a llorar incluso más fuerte, causando que Louis entre en pánico. “No llores. ¿Qué va mal?”

“Todo mi cabello se va a caer,” Harry se lamenta.  “Tú no me amarás si no tengo cabellos rizado Louis, y luego tú podrías amar a Eleanor, ¡porque ella tiene cabello rizado y yo no tendré ninguno!”

Louis se siente tonto por llorar, porque solo es una cosa de cabello. Eso es lo que es cáncer. El cabello de Harry tal vez se muera, peor él no lo hará. Louis amaría a Harry incluso si tuviera cabello lacio, o si no tuviera para nada, y él le dice a Harry exactamente eso. Él abraza a Harry realmente fuerte y puede sentir el thump thump thump de su corazón y por supuesto que está bien, porque Harry está aquí y Harry está respirando y Harry es Harry incluso sin cabello.

(Cáncer no es solo una cosa de cabello. Cáncer es una cosa de todo el cuerpo. Cáncer es una cosa de la muerte.

Cáncer es una cosa que su mejor amigo tiene.)

_-Harry tiene once años y Louis tiene trece años-_

Los doctores usan palabras como leucemia y tumor cerebral y solo quedan pocos meses y deberías  llamar a su papá- a llamar a todos en realidad. Esto es todo Anne, lo sentimos tanto. Louis odia a los doctores.

Harry perdió su bonito cabello hace dos meses, y Louis se rasuró la cabeza dos días después que el de Harry empezara a caerse. Ellos reciben miradas raras cuando salen ahora, lo cual no era frecuente, porque Harry no podía dejar su cama nunca más.

“Broom broom,” Harry susurra, empujando su carro rojo hacia el azul de Louis. El piso del hospital es gris y frío y Louis piensa que Harry probablemente no debería estar acostado encima del piso, porque podría enfermarse. Excepto que ya está enfermo y esa es la razón la estúpida habitación del hospital de todas maneras.

“¿Cómo va la secundaria?” Harry pregunta de pronto, sacando a Louis de sus preocupaciones.

“Tonto,” Louis se encoge de hombros.  “No es divertido sin ti ahí.”

Harry frunce el ceño. “Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a estar sin-”

“No tengo que acostumbrarme a nada,” Louis interrumpe, levantándose. Él quiere gritarle a Harry y decirle que no se le permite rendirse, decirle que a él nunca se le permite rendirse, excepto que Harry está mirando arriba hacia él con sus brillantes ojos verdes que se ven muy grandes para su pálido, aislado rostro, y Louis sabe que él jamás podría hacer o decir nada que podría herirlo. “Lo siento,” él suspira, ayudando a Harry a parase. Él no había sido capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta por tres semanas y dos días ahora.

“Está bien,” Harry sonríe. “¿Por lo menos las clases son buenas?” él pregunta. “Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero en realidad extraño el colegio.”

Louis trata de reírse, pero solo puede reunir una débil sonrisa. “Estábamos leyendo sobre guerras en Historia hoy,” él dice. “Creo que eres el tipo de personas por la que los reyes quemarían reinos enteros.”

Harry mira arriba hacia él, y Louis siente como si su amigo ha envejecido en los últimos meses. “Tal vez tú eres el que hizo el incendio,” Harry dice.

“¿Es esto en una de nuestras vidas pasadas?” Louis dice a través de una lacrimosa sonrisa. Harry ha estado investigando un montón sobre la reencarnación desde que escuchó la palabra terminal. Él se lo había explicado a Louis una vez, sobre cómo él quería pensar que tal vez ellos habían sido amigos en una vida pasada, y que ellos se encontrarían otra vez, sin importar lo que pasara detrás de las cortinas de esta habitación del hospital.

“Sí,” Harry decide, y Louis lo ayuda a acostarse en la cama.

“Muévete rizado, yo también estoy cansado,” él se queja, acostándose al lado de Harry. “Así que… dime sobre esta vida pasada donde yo era un rey.”

“Tú solo eras un príncipe en ese tiempo,” Harry corrige. “Y yo era el príncipe de otro reino, justo abajo de la calle. Mi mama y yo te conocimos a ti y a tu mamá en el patio de recreo una vez, y descubrimos que no vivíamos lejos el uno del otro. Nos convertimos en mejores amigos, y creo que no enamoramos un poquito también, excepto que tú todavía no lo has dicho, porque eres tonto y tímido y también piensas que a las personas les importa que ambos seamos chicos. Lo cual no lo hacen, por cierto.”

Louis se ruborizó de un color rojo oscuro, y Harry le sonríe. “Un día, un hechicero malvado me capturó, porque era calvo y estaba celoso de mi Hermosa cabeza de cabello,” él dijo, y Louis fuerza una risa. “Tú escuchaste sobre eso, e instantáneamente te apuraste a salvarme, pero estabas demasiado tarde. El hechicero malvado había robado todo mi cabello, y mi cabeza estaba calva, pálida y fea.”

Louis está a punto de protestar, y decirle a Harry que está equivocado, que es hermoso sin importar cómo luce su cabeza, pero Harry presiona un dedo a sus labios. “Y yo estaba dormido cuando tú me encontraste, y to estaba tan preocupado que tú no me amarías de la misma manera, pero tú me besaste, justo aquí, justo en mis labios,” el movió sus dedos de los labios de Louis hacia los suyos. “Y luego me desperté, y todo mi cabello estaba de regreso, y yo estaba mejor otra vez, porque tu beso era tan poderoso que podía arreglar cualquier cosa.” Louis conoce una insinuación cuando ve una.  Él tiene trece años después de todo.

Él se inclina y gentilmente roza sus labios con los de Harry. Su beso dura un total de cinco y medio segundos, y es uno de los mejores momentos de la vida de Louis.

Cuando abre sus ojos, Harry está ya sonriéndole, ojos verdes y brillantes, y Louis entiendo todo lo que quiere decir. “Te amo,” Le dice a Harry. Y está muy atrasado,  él tiene trece años y no debería saber lo que es el amor, pero lo hace.

“Yo también te amo Lou,” Harry dice, sonriendo.

“Lo sé,” Louis dice, porque él lo ha sabido desde que Harry tenía cuatro años y Louis tenía seis años y estaban jugando con dinosaurios de plástico y carros de juguete. “Y si pudiera salvarte, lo haría. Te llevaría lejos de esta habitación de hospital, y volaríamos en un dragón o algo e iríamos a vivir a un castillo donde ninguna de las cortinas fueran grises y no oliera a enfermedad y medicina. Te amo,” él repite, porque él necesita que Harry lo escuche.

“¿Cuánto?” Harry susurra, ojos cerrándose por el cansancio.

“A la luna,” Louis susurra. “y de regreso.”

“A la luna,” Harry repite, y cierra sus hermosos verdes ojos y cae dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro por la primera vez desde que lo diagnosticaron.

(Louis lo ve abrir sus ojos otra vez)

_-Harry se ha ido y Louis tiene trece años-_

Él está en un carro y está llorando y gritando y su mamá le está suplicando que  _se calme, solo u  poco, por favor Louis, espera hasta que estemos en casa, sé que duele bebé, lo sé, lo sé_  y Louis no entiendo, porque tiene trece años; él solo tiene trece años y su mejor amigo acaba de morir y él no sabe qué hacer, él no sabe hacer nada excepto llorar y respirar y él ni siquiera puede hacer eso propiamente nunca más.

+

Su casa está llena casi con tantas flores como la de Harry él imagina estaría, porque quien conocía a Harry conocía a Louis y sabían que Louis estaba tan perdido como Anne y Gemma están en el momento.

Él nunca supo que las flores podrían hacerlo tan triste.

+

Es casi Halloween y Harry se ha ido por tres meses y diceiséis días y doce horas. El año pasado, Louis se disfrazó como Spider Man y Harry era Scooby Doo. Harry quería ser Superman este año. Ahora Harry no llegará a ser nada este año excepto muerto.

_-Harry se ha ido y Louis tiene catorce años-_

“No puedo soportar tirar ninguna de sus prendas, pero no puedo simplemente mantenerlas en el closet. Por favor, llévate todo lo que quieras Louis, sé que él querría que tú las tuvieras,” Anne dice, y ella está evitando los ojos de Louis, pero está bien, porque Louis no puede mirar a nadie nunca más a los ojos tampoco. “La mitad de ellos es probablemente tuyo de todas maneras,” ella añade, una lágrima dejándose caer por su mejilla. Louis solo asiente, y sube las escaleras al cuarto de Harry, sintiendo a su estómago hundirse más con cada paso.

El cuarto de Harry está exactmente de la manera que lo dejó. Cama deshecha, medias por todo el piso. Fotos de Louis, Gemma, Anna, Niall, Liam y Zayn por toda la parte trasera de su puerta. Louis no puede respirar. Louis no puede hacer esto.

Louis tiene que hacer esto. Él da unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante, y abre la puerta de Harry lentamente, medio esperando al chico menor saltando y asustándolo como solía hacerlo.

Él no lo hace.

El aroma de Harry lo golpea cuando la puerta del closet se abre, y Louis sinte que lágrimas caen por su rostro. Los jumpers, camisas y pantalones de Harry están dentro del closet y él no va a usar ninguno de ellos otra vez.

“Lo siento tanto,” él susurra en el closet. “Siento que tú nunca llegarás a usar nada de esto y siento que tú no llegarás a ir a secundaria y yo sí y siento que fuiste tú y no yo.”

Louis absolutamente, 100% no llora cuando lleva algunos jumpers y camisas que sabe que son muy pequeños para cualquiera de ellos. Él simplemente no lo hace.

+

Cuando él baja las escaleras, Anne está tomando té con manos temblorosas. “Oh. Hola Louis, ¿Ya terminaste?”

Louis asiente lentamente, y camina más cerca de Anne. “Yo- solo quería unos pocos jumpers,” él dice, apretándolos fuerte.

“Y los juguetes?” ella pregunta, asintiendo hacia los carros azul y rojo en sus manos. Los ojos de Louis se llenan de lágrimas mientras asiente. “Oh, oh dulzura, vamos, tengamos un abrazo,” ella dice, poniéndolo en su regazo, y realmente, él es muy grande para eso, pero a ninguno de los dos le importa.

“Yo- yo realmente pensé que él sobreviría,” Louis murmura. “Pensé que un milagro o algo pasaría, ¿sabes? Harry es el tipo de persona que los milagros deberían pasarle.”

Anne asiente, ojos brillando con lágrimas. “¿Y si,” ella dice, acariciando el pelo de Louis. “el milagro fue incluso llegar a conocerlo? ¿Y si tener solo un momento con mi hermosos Harry era el milagro?”

Deja salir un sollozo entonces, y asiente en concordancia, porque  _sí_ , Harry fue definitivamente un milagro con su hermoso cabello rizado marrón y sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

+

Cuando Louis duerme esa noche (luego de tomar una pequeña pastilla blanca, exactamente como todas las noches desde que Harry lo dejó), él sueña con reinos quemados y un príncipe con hermoso cabello y hermosos ojos. Él sueña con besos y con dinosaurios de juguete y escapándose en un dragón de una fortaleza mala. Él sueña con volar hasta la luna, Los brazos de Harry envueltos alrededor de su cintura, y sus manos envolviendo su corazón.

_“Pero, ¿cuánto me amas Louis?” Harry pregunta, una sonrisa descarada en su rostro._

_Louis sonríe, y besa a su mejor amigo en la mejilla. “Todo el camino hasta la luna,” él le dice. Harry sonríe._

_“Y de regreso,” él termina por él._

 


End file.
